Diaryku: Mengingatmu
by SasuNaru Fanfict
Summary: Aku selalu mengingatmu. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan dan maaf ... aku juga tidak bisa menjadi orang yang sempurna untukmu. SasuNaru. BoysLove. By: Yozora no Ichi
~Diaryku: Mengingatmu~

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Yozora no Ichi**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Romance, angst.**

 **Rate T**

 **Warning : boyxboy, possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **Summary:**

 **Aku selalu mengingatmu. Terima kasih atas segala yang telah kau berikan dan maaf ... aku juga tidak bisa menjadi orang yang sempurna untukmu. SN_BL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku selalu mengingatmu…

Aku ingat awal perkenalan kita lewat salah satu akun media sosial.

Kita mulai saling tertarik dari segala obrolan yang kita lakukan, di mana dari obrolan itulah kita saling mengetahui bahwa kita sama-sama menyimpang, dalam hal ini kita sama-sama tidak memandang gender.

Setelah beberapa lama, kau mengajakku untuk bertemu. Kita satu kota, jadi tak sulit untuk kita saling bertemu satu sama lain.

Namamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Kau memiliki paras yang tampan dengan tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap. Saat itu aku masih di semester awal perkuliahan jurusan Analis Kesehatan dan kau baru menyelesaikan studi S1 di Ekonomi dan berencana melanjutkan ke jenjang S2.

Bisa dikatakan, waktu itu aku masih sangat labil. Aku hanya orang yang belum ingin serius dalam menjalin hubungan. Hanya demi kesenangan dan melepas rasa bosan. Ketika kau menyatakan perasaanmu dan bermaksud ingin menjalin hubungan denganku, aku memang menerimamu begitu saja.

Kita sesama laki-laki, jadi tak ada kata-kata manis dalam hubungan kita. Justru kata ejekan untuk saling mengolok satu sama lain yang sering kita keluarkan. Kau adalah orang yang sangat sabar dalam menghadapiku. Meski kau selalu mengejek betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya aku, betapa egoisnya aku yang tiap keinginan harus dituruti, kau tetap bertahan padaku. Kau juga hanya akan memarahiku tanpa henti ketika aku berbuat kesalahan, namun kutahu itu demi kebaikanku. Dari itulah aku mulai melunak padamu, meski belum terlalu dalam, aku mulai menggunakan perasaanku dalam menjalin hubungan denganmu.

.

.

" _Dasar_ Dobe _! Makanya, sebelum ke kampus periksa dulu keperluanmu."_

" _Yah, mau gimana lagi, namanya juga aku lupa, huh."_

 _._

 _._

" _Pokoknya aku hanya ingin makan ramen,_ Teme. _Kenapa kau malah membelikanku makanan yang banyak sayurannya begini? Aku tidak suka!"_

" _Setiap hari juga kaumakan ramen. Itulah sebabnya kau semakin bodoh"_

" _Akkhh ... pokoknya aku tidak mau makan itu!"_

 _._

 _._

" _Itulah kau, aku sudah memberitahumu berkali-kali untuk tidak telat makan. Sekarang maagmu kambuh, jadi sakit, kan, meski kau sudah makan juga. Kenapa kau ini sulit sekali diberi tahu, hah?"_

" _Iya ... iya ... lain kali tidak lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan kita —hanya sedikit— bahkan bisa dihitung jari. Meski sudah dipandang biasa, namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa tidak sedikit orang yang masih belum menerima hubungan menyimpang seperti kita.

Aku ingat betapa bangganya ketika kau perkenalkan aku di depan sahabat-sahabatmu. Meski tak terlalu nampak, ada beberapa dari mereka yang sepertinya kurang menyukaiku. Ada juga yang terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak lebih baik dari mantan-mantanmu yang sebelumnya dan mereka sangat heran kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku. Namun dengan percaya dirinya, kau justru mengatakan bahwa aku yang terbaik.

 _._

 _._

" _Dia tak lebih baik dari mantan-mantanmu sebelumnya. Kenapa bisa kau menyukai orang sepertinya, sih?"_

" _Bagiku dia yang terbaik. Terserah apa kata kalian. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya."_

.

.

Tak pernah terpikir olehku, kau bisa menyukaiku di saat kau bisa mendapatkan siapa saja yang lebih baik dariku dengan parasmu yang tampan itu.

Aku salut padamu yang mau mengakuiku, tak dipungkiri lagi aku jadi mengagumimu. Aku tersentuh dengan segala sikapmu. Selama hidupku, baru kaulah orang yang menjalin hubungan denganku yang mau mengerti dan memahamiku dengan baik.

Dalam keluargaku, Ayahku 'lah yang paling keras. Ia sangat menolak keras hubungan menyimpang, untuk itulah keluargaku tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan kita. Bahkan ketika ingin menemuimu pun selalu bersembunyi agar tidak diketahui.

Kuingat kala itu setelah empat bulan hubungan kita berjalan. Kau datang menjemputku, padahal waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku baru bisa menyelesaikan tugas kampus dan motor yang biasa kugunakan tengah rusak. Aku bisa melihat dirimu yang cukup lelah, namun kau tetap datang menjemput dan mengantarku pulang.

 _._

 _._

" _Masuk dan istirahatlah!" katamu setelah turun dari motormu sejenak ketika sampai depan rumahku. Aku tersenyum lembut melihatmu._

" _Terima kasih, kau juga hati-hatilah di jalan." Aku menatapmu yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan lekat._

 _Kulihat kau sedikit memajukan tubuhmu, memegang kedua bahuku dan mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Merasakan perasaan hangat yang kini menyelimuti dadaku._

 _Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia bisa bersamamu._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu … aku tidak pernah menyangka dengan kehadiran Ayah yang justru langsung mendorongmu dan memukulmu telak di pipi. Kupikir Ayah sudah tidur ketika mengingat waktu sudah tengah malam dan lampu kamar orang tuaku telah dimatikan —yang biasanya menandakan mereka telah tidur.

" _AYAH!" teriakku terkejut. Aku terbelalak melihatmu yang tersungkur. Aku ingin menolongmu, namun ayahku langsung memegang erat lenganku untuk menahanku._

" _Ayah, lepaskan aku! apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Ayah memukul orang seperti itu?" Aku mencoba memberontak dan menatap Ayahku dengan tatapan marah._

" _Semestinya aku yang harus bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan, HAH?!" Ayah menarik tanganku dengan kuat hingga membuatku meringis. "MEMALUKAN!" Ayah menatapku dengan nyalang._

" _Pa-paman, maafkan aku—" Kulihat kau mencoba berdiri dan bermaksud menjelaskan sesuatu pada Ayahku_

" _DIAM KAU! Pergilah dan jangan pernah mencoba memperlihatkan dirimu dihadapanku!" Namun Ayah langsung mengusirmu dan menarikku masuk dalam rumah._

 _Aku hanya bisa memandangmu, menyiratkan rasa maafku melalui tatapan._

.

.

Sungguh ... hatiku begitu sakit melihatmu waktu itu. Aku merasa malu atas perlakuan Ayahku padamu. Tak kalah denganmu, Ayah benar-benar marah besar padaku. Ayah melarangku untuk menemuimu lagi dan sempat membanting ponselku. Aku merasa duniaku kembali terkekang. Kebahagiaan yang sempat aku dapatkan kembali hilang. Ayah memang tidak pernah membebaskanku, aku tahu bahwa aku sering mengecewakan dirinya. Namun aku juga bingung, kenapa ia seperti sangat membenciku? Dalam keluarga, aku seperti tak pernah dianggap olehnya. Aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan adikku sendiri yang aku akui ia jauh lebih bisa diandalkan dibanding diriku yang selalu menyusahkan. Aku merasa ingin kabur dan pergi menemuimu. Aku ingin menanyakan keadaanmu dan ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu.

Beberapa hari aku tidak bisa menghubungimu apalagi menemuimu. Beruntung ada kesempatan saat orang tuaku pergi ke luar kota untuk menghadiri pelantikan adikku yang diangkat menjadi polisi. Aku segera menghubungimu dan mengajakmu bertemu.

Aku memelukmu dengan sangat erat, menumpahkan segala perasaanku, rasa malu, permintaan maafku dan rasa rinduku padamu. Seperti biasa kau mengatakan tidak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja dengan tenang. Seakan kau menganggap enteng betapa gelisahnya aku karena malam itu. Kau justru mengejekku karena wajahku terlihat semakin jelek dan aku semakin cerewet. Aku menatapmu tak percaya sampai tak tahu harus berkata apalagi melihat sikapmu.

Hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi ini tetap kita jalani. Karena kita sama-sama tahu, bahwa kita tidak bisa mengakhiri ini. Aku pun tak sanggup mengakhiri ini. Kita dengan pertengkaran bodoh yang selalu kita lakukan. Perhatian tak terduga yang selalu kau lakukan padaku. Tetap berjalan.

Aku selalu berpikir betapa bodohnya kamu yang masih menyukaiku dengan segala sifatku yang selalu menyusahkanmu dan Ayahku yang menolak keras dirimu hingga memukulmu. Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku, namun kau tetap bertahan denganku. Kau pun selalu tertawa ketika aku mengejekmu yang menyukaiku, yang selalu kaukatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah berpaling dariku, seberapapun jeleknya diriku.

Bolehkah aku mengatakan diriku sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu?

Disisi lain, tak menampik aku sangat mensyukurinya.

Aku ingat, ketika kau menelponku, banyak hal yang selalu kita bicarakan dan saat aku mengeluh kelaparan, kau justru muncul dibalik jendela kamarku dengan membawa sekantong makanan. Hal itu kaulakukan dengan nekat tanpa takut kau bisa saja ketahuan oleh Ayahku lagi.

Perhatianmu padaku memang tidak terduga, namun itu yang paling menyentuh hatiku dibanding perkataan yang romantis, itu menggelikan menurutku.

Hingga … hal yang tak pernah aku inginkan dan bahkan aku tak pernah bayangkan terjadi.

Saat itu hubungan kita telah berjalan delapan bulan. Kau ke luar kota untuk mengunjungi Ibumu. Di kota ini kau memang tinggal sendiri untuk mencoba mandiri. Katamu, Ibumu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat memanjakanmu. Ia adalah orang yang sangat proktektif padamu. Kupikir tak mengherankan karena kau adalah anak satu-satunya dalam keluargamu setelah kakak lelakimu meninggal saat kau masih di sekolah mengengah pertama. Ibumu tak pernah mempermasalahkan dengan siapa kau berhubungan selama kau merasa bahagia. Kupikir, ibumu pasti orang yang sangat bersahabat. Aku jadi ingin mengenal Ibumu.

Waktu itu memang sempat kau membantu mengerjakan tugasku, hingga terjadi beberapa masalah yang mengharuskan tugas itu harus diperbaiki dan dikumpul keesokkan harinya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, kau nekat untuk pulang. Padahal jarak dari kota itu ke kota ini harus ditempuh selama tiga jam. Malam itu kau pun berdebat dengan Ibumu. Kau nekat untuk pergi padahal Ibumu sudah melarangmu karena hari sudah malam, sangat berbahaya bagimu berkendara jauh di jam seperti itu. Namun dengan keras kepalanya dirimu, kau tetap pergi.

Dan hal yang ditakutkan oleh Ibumu pun terjadi.

Kau mengalami kecelakaan.

Hari itu perasaanku sangat tidak enak, menunggu kabarmu. Aku sangat tidak enak padamu, untuk ke sekian kali aku merepotkanmu. Saat itu aku sangat terdesak. Tugas itu harus dikumpulkan sore ini, namun mengingat beberapa kesalahan, kupikir tugas itu bisa kuperbaiki sebelum sore hari. Tak tau harus berbuat apa. aku tetap kuliah sembari menunggumu menghubungiku, hingga kuliahku selesai jam 10 aku mendapat panggilan dari nomor yang tak kukenal.

 _._

 _._

" _Ini aku, Neji. Kau dimana?" Aku bisa mendengar suara itu terdengar sangat dingin. Yah ... Dia salah satu sahabat Sasuke._

" _Aku di kampus. Ada apa kau menghubungiku?" Aku menjawab dengan tenang._

" _Sasuke telah tiada. Ia kecelakan semalam dan meninggal di tempat. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."_

.

.

Saat itu duniaku terasa buram. Aku jatuh terduduk. Dada ini sungguh langsung terasa sesak. Tanganku mulai mendingin. 'Apa ini kenyataan? Apa aku sedang tertidur dan bermimpi buruk sekarang?' pikirku saat itu. Aku mulai tidak fokus melihat sekelilingku. Berita itu terasa bohong bagiku, aku berharap Sasuke sedang mempermainkanku saat itu hanya untuk membuatku takut.

Namun kenyataan benar-benar memukulku dengan keras dan menyadarkanku.

 _._

 _._

 _Aku berada di depan kediaman keluarga Sasuke. Hawa di sini terasa dingin menusukku. Entah kenapa orang-orang di sini memandangku sangat dingin, bahkan sahabat-sahabat Sasuke memandang seolah aku tidak pantas berada di sini. Neji pun hanya terdiam selama perjalanan tadi. Aku mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan pandangan mereka dan berjalan ingin memasuki kediaman tersebut. Akan tetapi, seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak kacau dengan pakaian serba hitamnya, terlihat pula matanya yang begitu sembab karena menangis menghadangku di depan pintu._

 _Sebelum aku mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun wanita itu menampar pipiku dengan sangat keras._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ANAKKU, HAH?" kemudian menarik rambutku dengan sangat keras. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya pun mencoba menahan tindakan sang wanita tersebut._

 _Aku terdiam. Pipiku terasa perih. Kepalaku pun terasa sakit. Aku menatap kosong wanita itu. 'Apa ini Ibu Sasuke?' tanyaku dalam hati. Ibu itu tetap memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang menahannya._

" _Kenapa kau begitu tega padanya?" Ibu itu menangis sejadinya ketika lepas dari pegangan orang-orang yang menahannya. "Apa salahnya terhadapmu, hah?" Ibu itu mulai lemas dan memukul-mukul dadaku. Ia mencurahkan segala isi hati dan kekesalannya dengan menarik-narik sangat keras baju yang kukenakan. "Aku sudah melarangnya, tapi apa… DEMI ORANG SEPERTIMU, ANAKKU PERGI MENINGGALKANKU!" Ibu itu menatapku dengan nyalang, begitu banyak emosi yang terpancar dari mata itu._

 _Dadaku terasa sesak, air mataku tak bisa lagi kubendung. Aku tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. Aku terdiam dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan sangat kuat. Perasaan sesak ini sungguh menyakitkan._

 _Ibu itupun mendorongku hingga aku jatuh tersungkur dan mengusirku. "PERGI KAU!" teriaknya dengan keras. Akupun mencoba berdiri perlahan, "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi … to-tolong izinkan aku melihatnya," aku menatap Ibu itu dengan penuh harap dan air mata berlinang. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya untuk terakhir kali ini._

" _Jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!" Aku terbelalak mendengar kalimat bernada dingin tersebut. "AKU TIDAK SUDI MELIHATMU! Jangan harap kau bisa menginjakkan kakimu di kuburan anakku!" Ibu itu menatapku dingin. Tanganku gemetar mendengar kata-kata itu, Ia hendak pergi masuk ke kediamannya, "Tapi, Bi—" aku mencoba meraih tangan Ibu tersebut, namun langsung dihempaskan begitu saja olehnya._

 _Neji menahanku untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Aku menatapnya penuh arti._

" _Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang."_

 _Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Aku bisa merasakan pipiku telah sangat basah oleh air mataku sendiri. Aku kembali melihat kediaman tersebut. Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan._

.

.

Kupikir … apa aku sedang berada dalam sebuah drama tragis saat itu?

Seperti itukah perasaanmu kala Ayahku memukulmu dan mengusirmu, Sasuke?

Aku ingin tersenyum miris.

Perasaan itu menyakitkan sekali. Rasa sakit yang bahkan bisa membuat air mataku mengalir tanpa henti.

Aku menyesali diriku yang sungguh bodoh.

Beberapa hari aku sampai tidak masuk kampus. Aku termenung berjalan sendirian kemana saja tanpa tujuan. Aku menyalahkan diriku saat itu.

Kenapa aku harus merepotkannya sampai seperti itu?

Kenapa aku tidak mengerjakan tugas itu sendiri saja?

Sungguh aku merasa bersalah sekali. Melihat Ibu Sasuke waktu itu sungguh membuatku terpukul. Aku sampai sulit mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaanku saat itu. Rasa sesak selalu saja menghampiriku.

Sasuke … sosoknya yang tenang selalu terkenang dalam ingatanku.

Aku merindukan dia.

Sangat.

Aku ingin memeluknya.

Aku ingin bertengkar lagi dengannya.

Aku selalu menyanyangkan diriku yang tidak bisa melihatnya untuk terakhir kali.

Betapa sungguh lucu jika mengingat bahwa dulu aku sempat berpikir hanya ingin main-main dengannya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bisa merasakan perasaan itu padamu hingga seperti ini.

Setelah setahun kepergiannya, aku bertemu dengan Neji. Ia mengatakan bahwa Ibu Sasuke pun telah tiada. Sebulan setelah kematian Sasuke, Ibu Sasuke pun menyusul karena sakit keras. Ia memang mulai sakit-sakitan sejak Sasuke meninggal. Ibu Sasuke berpesan bahwa ia telah memaafkanku, namun ia juga meminta untuk jangan pernah datang ke makam Sasuke.

Aku pun tetap menuruti keinginan itu. Aku tidak akan berani untuk datang ke makam Sasuke. Tapi, meskipun aku ingin datang ke makam Sasuke, aku tidak mengetahui tempatnya. Neji tidak berani untuk memberitahuku. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mau memberitahuku. Aku tidak tau kenapa mereka menyembunyikan makam Sasuke sampai seperti itu dariku.

Dalam hatiku, aku selalu berharap bahwa Sasuke masihlah hidup. Mereka terlihat seperti ada yang disembunyikan atau mungkin itu hanya pemikiran burukku semata. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika mereka memang sengaja menjauhkan aku dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu mereka sangat membenciku karena menganggap akulah penyebab kematian Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mendoakan Sasuke dari sini.

Sekarang … meski tiga tahun telah berlalu, aku selalu mencari sosok dirinya. Setiap aku mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, yang ingin kulihat selalu sosok dirinya.

Sasuke tak pernah hilang dari ingatanku.

Aku selalu mencari orang yang seperti dirimu, hingga sahabatku selalu memarahiku karena kelakuan bodohku.

 _._

 _._

" _Kau tak akan mungkin mendapatkan orang yang seperti dia lagi. Sadarlah! Tiap orang itu berbeda bahkan jika ia punya kembaran sekalipun."_

.

.

Kenyataan itu menyakitkan.

Beberapa hari lagi adalah hari wisudaku. Aku telah menyelesaikan studiku. Dalam pikirku, bagaimana jika kau masih hidup, Sasuke? Apa kau akan mendampingiku di acara wisudaku? Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli dengan segala pemikiranku.

Aku ... pasti menjadi wisudawan paling bahagia, jika kau berada disampingku, Sasuke.

Terima kasih atas segala yang pernah kauberikan padaku.

Maaf, Saat kau masih hidup dan bersamaku, aku hanya selalu merepotkanmu.

Dan maaf … aku juga tidak bisa jadi orang yang sempurna untukmu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
